


Unmasked

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Soundwave - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Ghosts, Mentioned Megatron, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Threats, Touching, mentioned Eclipse, or the best you can get to threatening a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Soundwave decides to confront the ghost who calls themselves 'the king' after learning something rather interesting.





	

 

Soundwave wasn't surprised when Eclipse told her about the King's ghost she had encountered in the throne room.  Heck, she wasn't even surprised that the ghost had touched her.

 

It would have pissed her off if it had gone any further with her.  Then she would have known just who the culprit was.

 

So when she returned to the study that night to set up the equipment, she was not surprised to feel a pair of arms wrapped around her waist all of sudden.  She could not see it, but the breath on her neck was enough to give away this ghost's identity.

 

"Have I disturbed your rest, my king?"

 

A touch across her neck as invisible hands rubbed her stomach.

 

"I hope I did not disturb you in your study.  I was only coming by to confirm something."

 

Hands ghosted up her sides to rub her arms, an attempt to try to open her up.

 

Not tonight though.

 

"I had no idea you could inhabit two places at once.  That you could be here holding me and greeting Eclipse in the throne room at the same time."

 

The hands stopped.  Ah, that got her attention.

 

"Well, well.  It seems like your little scheme is up,  _your majesty_."

 

When she pulled away, the arms did not stop her from leaving.  Even if she couldn't see the ghost's form, Soundwave could still smile at the thought of having outwitted this perverted ghost.

 

"Whoever you may be, I hope you know that your king is still around and I doubt he wants to see his name tarnished by your unruly actions.  If I were you, I'd either behave or go somewhere else.  I've tolerated you for this long, but this game is over.  And if you dare try to touch one of the others, I'm certain that a means to get rid of you is possible.  Perhaps with a little help from your king..."

 

Turning on her heel, Soundwave walked out the study leaving only the equipment in her wake.

 

It was only a minute after she left and shut the door behind her that one of the machines cackled lightly.  And just out of sight of the cameras, an elegantly clothed ghost appeared, chuckling lightly with a hand to his face.

 

Bombrush had been embarrassed and beaten fair and square.  But while he would abide to her warning to not touch the others, he was not done playing with her.

 

Oh~ no.  Soundwave was just his type of woman... and he had been alone for so long without someone as challenging as her to play with.

 

END


End file.
